


" Is it working?"

by r0sep0rt_l



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Singing, escaping aperture, i don't know what to put the tags okay, pretty much chelley, short fluff, tired chell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0sep0rt_l/pseuds/r0sep0rt_l
Summary: ( Core!Wheatley x Chell short fluff oneshot)From Tumblr as an ask originally.After walking around for- who knows how long, She has finally grown drowsy.
Relationships: Chell & Wheatley (Portal), Chell/Wheatley (Portal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	" Is it working?"

()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()

Escaping, that’s what the two were doing, escaping the hell-like place that they were trapped deep within.

The sudden change of pace was startling enough despite Chell ran many times during the awaking of _Her_ and the endless test chambers of puzzles, each one harder then the previous. She was prepared for almost anything by now, almost.

Or that’s what they thought

She survived the few turrets that _She_ placed onto the thousand year old metal surface, at first not knowing if the crimson red one-optic machined taken their chance of shooting those bullets into her rough skin, blood covering the floor.

Now guided by Wheatley, both of them have disabled the turret production lines and are onto the neurotoxin, yet he began to notice something. How Chell’s fast sudden movements slowered, of course she was still moving and had her reflexes of when she could feel danger but he was sure that humans weren’t meant to have some kind of grey around the eyes, while all of GLADOS’ test subjects had that and sickly pale skin, the tired appearance of the jump-suited woman increased with the grey.

“Hey.. are you- doing alright? Can’t talk right.. just shake your head or nod! Preferred it if you did nod, since it would be pretty bad if you weren’t okay-” It was easy to tell the sphere robot was nervous by the sound of his tone and his optic, she nodded while failing to hide a quiet yawn, the only sound she was willing to make were those yawns and chuckles, alongside with coughs.

Walking on the catwalks, her boots making a cling noise each time they touched the hard metal surface as they were getting further into their dangerous plan, focused on her own thoughts until she heard Wheatley’s voice again “Okay I’m not gonna lie here, you look bloody tired so I think we should find somewhere to rest, yknow? Of course- if we do find somewhere, couldn’t sleep on this walkway could you now? Well you probably could but that wouldn’t be that comfortable, not like there is anywhere that is comfortable though”

But she knew that maybe there was a chance of finding one of those abandoned hideout dens, as if someone once lived in them, as he kept talking Chell looked around for any areas that were secretive enough, safely hidden from Her as much as possible.

Crash. Cling.

A ceiling panel dropped to the endless void that was overtooken with shadow, revealed a pitch black room that was impossible to see in, yet Chell shot the orange glowing portal at the walls that supported the catwalk and the neon blue into the dark room, until the orange portal opened.

“Oh that’s clever! Now I was gonna suggest to try to place that portal there but it seems you already knew that, hold on, dark there innit?” She nodded as Wheatley turned on his flashlight, then realising something again “A thing I just noticed right now is that there’s no management rail in there, so could you yknow, catch me this time? Won’t do a countdown, just gonna pop off this thing”

Chell attempted to catch him before, the first time he told her to catch him didn’t go so well but this time, this time she bloody did it, she managed to caught him.

As she held the metal sphere with the portal gun, Chell walked into the small room somewhat lit up by his flashlight, the place must of been old as the walls were dusty, a slight muddy yellow tint on where the walls aligned, for once they weren’t panels despite being metal, down in Aperture anything that was made of that material felt as if it was controlled by _Her_ , apart from Wheatley.

It must of been one of those dens as there were those markings on the walls, like drawings or writing but it was unable to read what any of the scribbling meant, how a man got up here is mystery in itself, yet alone how it would be possible to survive _Her_.

Chell wondered around the small room, finding old fallen plates that were detached from what could be other chambers and placed them to cover up the hole that was in the floor, making it safe for her and Wheatley.

“Oh that was brilliant! Alright well enough for today, you gotta recharg- rest and tomorrow I’ll figure out what to do with the neurotoxin” the gently-placed-on-the-floor robot dimmed the flashlight as the pony-tailed brunette layed near the wall, Wheatley rolling near her, like a nightlight as his optic was being a slight light source, turning off the flashlight.

Chell closed her tired icy gray eyes, how long had she been here? Was it days solving the test chambers? Despite she was under suspension for what could of been thousands of years she still felt tired, exhausted from everything. And now finally asleep.. right?

()~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-()

.

Cling

..

Brrrv

…

Clang

…..

Dark, only darkness and a red optic.

…..

It was getting closer.

……

A laser coming from it.

…….

It was pointing at-

()~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-()

She was back in the shadowy room, despite having good night vision the room was almost pitch dark apart from the gentle blue glow of Wheatley’s optic that was looking at her.

“Luv? Are- you okay? Panicked breathing and suddenly slamming the wall with your foot isn’t normal is it?” It was about two hours after Chell went to sleep, he had been out of his sleep mode a while ago, being bored of it.

The brunette turned her head and looked towards him quickly, nodding her head, breathing wasn’t that fast anymore but still somewhat filled with panic, a thing Wheatley realised before her was that she was leaking, not a lot but there was leakage in her eyes, he knew that humans aren't suppose to leak and they needed some sort of red fluids but not sure about the clear ones that come out of their eyes.

“You’re leeking- that’s not suppose to happen right?” She never cried, not that she remebered before if she ever did, she was suppose to be brave and strong, and she is. So many horrible things happened yet she cried over a stupid nightmare, obviously angry at herself deep down but Chell was too tired to carry on the anger, she was stressed and frighted.

Finally a idea of what it could of been ticked into his brain, he heard that humans needed comfort, whatever that was.

“Was it a nightmare luv? That’s what it’s called right- when you have a scary image while having your eyes closed?” Another nod yet this one was short, sighing right after, It seemed that was also another sound she was willing to make, he wondered if she would talk one day.

Chell shivered slightly, she was used to Aperture’s low temperature in the chambers, her jumpsuit being one of the things that slightly kept her warm but on here it was pretty cold, it gets colder at night right? So maybe it is night for once, unable to tell through the simulation of daylight.

“Hey?” I heard this human concept of ‘hugging’ when someone puts their arms around the other person, could help! I don’t have arms but- maybe hugging me could help?“ Grabbing the sphere by the handles with her hands, she had put away the portal gun near her before the first attempt of sleep just in case, yet it felt more comforting to just use her arms.

Chell was now hugging him, it felt comforting like he suggested, he couldn’t hug her back of course but it was still nice, and another thing, he was pretty warm, a gentle warmth that helped ignore the shivering.

Wheatley’s running circuits were oddly relaxing to hear, her panicked heartbeat going back to normal was relaxing for him too as he listened to it throughout the silence, helping her calm down was surprisingly a easy task, they stayed hugging for a while but long time untill her arms got tired and placed the robot right besides her, letting out a tired yawn again.

Changing her position from sitting to laying on her side, facing Wheatley as her eyes felt slightly heavy as he spoke again "I got another brilliant idea! Full of then actually, well this one might not work but.. I heared humans sing sometimes, now I never ever done that singing thing but I could give it a go..?”

Chell nodded again as then she grabbed the top handle and moved him, now hugging again, or more like a cuddle.

“I heard it a while back, somewhere storaged up in my system actually, had no clue why it was even in there.”

And then he began to sing, Chell closing her eyes. It wasn’t the best but it was still calming and nice, a simple melody.

“When the light is running low..

And the shadows start to grow….

And the places that you know..

Seem like fantasy..

There’s a light inside your soul…

That’s still shining in the cold..

With the truth….

The promise in our hearts

Don’t forget

I’m with you in the dark…”

It was a song this blonde haired human had, for who knows why he remembered this human, he so apparently had someone sing it to him in one of the stressful days, yet it was a shame that he couldn’t remember who or what the person that sung to him looked like. A small fragment thought it might of been someone that had dark brown hair in a ponytail.

“Is… Is it working?” His tone was gentle, not to accidentally wake her up by chance if she was sleeping, yet it must of been hard to fall asleep when there was a glowy light, but it was fairly gentle.

What Wheatley didn’t expect was a response, her tired gentle voice sounded beautiful “Thank you..” was what she murmured before placing a soft kiss on his outer shell before going to sleep, she had a good feeling that this time her attempt would be successful.

His circuits quickly working as if he had a fan-cooling system, the warmth increasing but not insanely, whatever that action was, it felt nice, really nice,

two surprises in one day.

Maybe she would give him another one after they finally escaped to the surface.


End file.
